Some Legends Are Told, While Some Are Never Known
by Angel And Kia Productions
Summary: In a region surrounded by mystery, two teens embark on a journey to fulfill their dreams. But darkness rides on the horizon... OC SUBMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the beautiful region of Genivia. Tailow and Swablu flew threw the warm windy skies, herds of Stantler relaxed in the dense shade of the forests, and multitudes of Ponyta and Rapidash ran across the wide green plains. Our story begins in the small village on the East Coast, Morte. In the village resided two children, who would change the world in ways no one will ever know...

A small yawn echoed threw a dark room. With the snap of finger, the lights snapped on, casting yellow light throughout the entire room. Sitting atop a small blue bed was a girl, no more then 14. She was Enna Pendragon. The protagonist of our tale. She was a gorgeous young lass, with Medium length blonde hair and shining ice blue/metalgun blue eyes, and skin that had been blessed by the sun. She slowly rose from her bed, her eyes a hazy blue from sleep. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Once at the bottom of the staircase, she gave a cheerful greeting to the tall man standing in the kitchen.

"Morning Father!"

the man turned and gave Emma a bright smile, "Goodmorning Enna!"

This man was Noir Pendragon, a tall, dark skinned man with short, curly black hair and sweet strawberry red eyes.

Noir walked over and gave his daughter a big hug, quickly kissing her on the head , then moving back to his spot in the kitchen. He gave his daughter a slightly confused look.

"You're up quit early, whats the special occasion?" He asked.

Enna gasped in shock, "Father, did you really forget what today is!? It's the day i get my first Pokemon from Uncle Merlin!"

Noir raised an eyebrow, "You mean Professor Pine? I thought you got your partner next week on your 15th birthday?"

ENNA gave her father a scowl, "Father...you knew very well I'm getting it today. i know youre just stalling."

Noir sweatdropped, "My dear. whatever do you mean?" Enna continued to scowl at her dad, a tick mark pulsing on her forehead. With a huff, she picked up her bag and moved towards the door.

"I'm headed to Uncle's. Ill see you at dinner." She slammed the door behind her.

Noir stood hunched over in the kitchen, anime tears streaming down his face, "Ennnnnnnnnnaaaaaa...I sowwwwwwwwyyyyyy..."

Ena sighed as she walked, "Why does he always do this? He knows i want to go on a journey like him and Mother...he always puts it off..." She gave a frustrated huff.

"ENNA! HEY!"

Enna turned, a confused expression of her freckled face. Within seconds her face broke out in a happy smile

"Michael!"

Running towards her was a boy with spiky dark brown hair and deep purple eyes. He wore a black up collared long sleeved shirt, a few buttons undone, revealing a purple undershirt. Dark blue jeans and black shoes with purple highlights on them. He also wore a purple long, almost floor length scarf and purple googles. He smiled brightly when he came to stand before her.

He gave Enna a highfive, looking her over and whistling, "Dang, you clean up nice!" Enna rolled her eyes.

Enna wore a dark high collared blue coat with light blue cuffs. From the middle of the breasts and up was a light blue with a single black curved stripe in the center. It also had a white zipper. Alonh with this she wore light blue jeans and Black and electrice blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves. The only other things she wore was a black backpack and a black belt. She wore he light blonde hair in a low hanging ponytail.

She smiled at her friend, blue eyes twinkling in the afternoon light

"Are you also on your way to Pine's place?" Michael asked.

Enna nodded, "Yes, I was just in my way there. Want to join me?" She said, blushing lightly. Michael grinned, grabbing her hand and running down the path

"Did you even need to ask? Let's go!"

-!-!-!-

After a few minutes of running, the two teens skidded to a stop infront of a large white building. Walking past the automatic doors, Michael and Enna let out a sigh of relief.

Michael glanced over at his friend and smiled "You ready for this babe?" Enna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms

"One, don't call me that. Two, of course I am!" She smiled confidently, eyes bright with enthusiasm. Michael laughed, looping his arm around her shoulders, and leaning his face close to her neck"

"Ha, youre so cute when you're excited." He whispered. Enna blushed, and smacked him over the head with her bag.

"S-SHUT UP YOU STUPID FLIRT!" Michael Sweatdropped.

"Enna dearest! Its marvelous to see you!" A voice said

Enna and Michael turned and blinked a few times. Enna broke out into a smile.

"Uncle Merlin!"

Standing before them was an older man, in his late 50s most likely. He wore a lab coat over a simple blue shirt and jeans with brown boots. He was tanned, and had a mane of bushy white hair. He smiled, eyes crinkeling at the sides.

He hugged Enna, smiling all the while "It's been to long my dear girl! Ate you excited?" Enna nodded, grinning. Merlin looked over her shoulder at Michael, who waved back.

"Hey Prof." Michael greeted. Merlin nodded at him and returNed his attention on Enna.

"Right this way child." He made his way to a door leading to the back. Enna gulped, moving after him. Michael followed behind.

!-!-!-!

End of the first chapte! What do you guys think? Also, it's an open OC subbmission, so if you're interested, message me and I'll send the forum to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Enna stood before a table, he blue eyes trained on the small case holding 3 Pokéball's. One had a green leaf on top, another had a blue water drop, and the last, a small red flame. Merlin walked over and pressed a button, and with a flash of light, the balls popped open.

The green one released a green reptile like creature, who had a calm air about it. The Blue one released a small blue l creature with a strange blue fan on its head, and the last one released a small orange...chicken?

Enna pulled out her pokedex and scanned them

"Treecko, the Wood Geko Pokémon."

"Midkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon."

"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon."

It quickly gave a description of each, but Enna wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were locked with the small green reptiles. The minute she laid her eyes on it, she knew right away this was gonna be her partner. It smirked back at her, eyes filled with confidence and calm. Merlin smiled, stepping to her side.

"Have you made your decision my dear?" Enna looked over and nodded, looked back at Treecko and picked it up.

"I have." She smiled, hugging the small Geko Pokémon. Treecko hugged her back, seemingly quick happy. Merlin smiled, and looked over at Michael.

"Would you like to pick one? I was supposed to have 3 trainers come today, but one dropped out at the last minute , and I don't want one of these little guys to feel left out..." Michael blinked, looking at the two last ones. Quickly, he walked over to the Midkip and picked it up.

Merlin smiled "Well, it seems you both have found wonderful partners! I shall see you out! I would love to stay and chat but I have some important things to get to.."

Enna smiled and nodded, grabbing Michael by the arm. "Bye Uncle! Thanks again!" She said, dragging her friend out the door.

Merlin waved, smiling gently as the doors closed behind the two teens.

 _"Are you sure she's ready Master?" A mystiCal voice chimed out._

"...I do not know my old friend. But for the sake of this region...no, the world, she has to be."

-'-

It's short, but it's mostly a filler! The next one will be much longer! Criticism is much appreciated !


End file.
